


The Dark and Stormy Nights

by Robin_Purdy



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheerleaders, Fluff, High School, Multi, Party, Pregnancy, Prom, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Purdy/pseuds/Robin_Purdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Patty and Shermy get ready for their wedding, the Peanuts gang are now battling through high school. The Prom Queen race, love triangles, and deadly secrets have gotten everyone in a tizzy...it won't be long before someone explodes. (Also on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is inspired by my old story Peanuts in High School and an edit by droo216 on tumblr.**

**This is an ongoing fanfic, but I cannot promise I will update it frequently or if I even finish it. It all depends on the amount of free time I have and how much feedback I receive. With that, please enjoy my fanfic!**

* * *

_15 days after_

A flash of lightning seared itself upon the ink-dipped sky. People dashed for cover as the scent of wet stone stained the air, a warning for a storm. A drizzle of rain started soon afterward, which quickly picked up into a downpour. Street lights glowed; small, umbrella-less crowds gathered under the protection of candy-striped awnings. Children smacked at buttery popcorn by the theater while their parents waited for the storm to pass. The lucky few who had procured an umbrella enjoyed disturbing the murky puddles on the asphalt road.

A young woman, barely 19 years old, ran along the streets, not caring that the rain soaked her clothes. Her beige tank-top and tangerine mini-skirt, though certainly not the best attire for a rainy night, clung to her skin like leeches. Her hair slipped from its braid as she raced. Each breath stifled her; fear had nested itself in her chest but the adrenaline kept her going. A slight smile crept on her lips.

How was he going to react when she told him? Thousands of scenarios tripped over themselves in her head. She had seen all sides of his personality before…anger, depression, joy, surprise. Hopefully, this news would not trigger the less desirable responses.

She paused for breath at the mouth of a short alleyway. "I really need to get myself a car," she panted. Her socks unpleasantly squished in her converse as she started to run again.

"Young lady! What are you doing in the rain? You'll catch a cold," an old woman shouted from an open door of a restaurant. Water dribbled from its green awning, which had the words "The Little Dragon" spelled on it.

"Actually," the girl slowed, "you don't catch a cold from being cold. It's a virus." Without another word, she continued again at full speed.

"Insolent child," the elder muttered, slamming the door. A "sorry, we're closed" sign was soon placed in the window.

The girl turned into a row of grubby apartment buildings. Trash mixed with the rainwater to concoct an unpleasant rotten-eggs-plus-wet-dog aroma. A black cat hid beneath the lid of a trash can, a chicken bone protruding between its teeth. Shadows lurking between the bleak buildings transformed into muggers, murderers, and rapists, to those with an imagination. If she didn't visit the place every day, she would feel hesitant to walk in such a neighborhood.

She stopped at the door of apartment building 202 with a wiry welcome mat that had more holes than material. She hesitated. Her heart leapt like a jackrabbit, but she dismissed it as a reaction to the exercise.

_What-_

She lifted her hand, curled it into a fist.

_-would-_

Her fist rapped on the door.

_-he-_

Footsteps pattered from beyond the doorway.

_-say?_

A man, so wrinkled that his eyes hid beneath the droopy creases, answered her. She knew him as the landlord of the apartment, Mr. McCrory. The door was only partially cracked open, dozens of locks and bolts keeping it chained to the doorframe.

"For heaven's sake," he grumbled. His voice was like a bird who lost its tune. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. It's an emergency."

"Hrmph," he grumbled, and slammed the door. Each lock turned. He opened the door again.

"Thanks Mr. McCrory," she said as she pushed past him and up the stairs.

"Next time you come this late, break in through the window!" he shouted after her.

When she reached the third floor, she approached room 202C. She pounded on the door.

"Good god, who is it?" She smiled; he was so cute when he sounded angry. He flung open the door. His eyes bulged when he saw her. "P-Patty?"

"Hi Shermy."

"What are you doing here so late? And why are you so wet?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Why couldn't you have just called me? I may be poor, but I do have a phone, y'know… Come in, come in, don't just stand there dripping in the hall. McCrory would be pissed if you ruined the carpet." He gestured for her to come inside and placed his hand on the small of her back. She shivered from his warmth.

She plopped down on his excuse for a couch, a maggot-stricken lump of rotting fluff he found by the side of the road.

"You want something to drink? Coffee, milk, coke…?" he asked. He made his way to the kitchen, which was approximately 3 steps from the door; everything in his tiny apartment was 3 steps away from each other.

"Shermy, I'm pregnant."

"I've also got orange juice, chai tea…wait, what?"

"I. Am. Pregnant."

Shermy dropped his glass. It shattered over the floor like a wave of glitter."H-how?"

Patty laughed. "You know how, dummy." She jumped from the couch to help him clean up the mess.

"Am I the father's baby? Er, I mean, am father baby's me? I mean…"

Patty placed her hand on his. She always found it surprising how small she was compared to him. "Do I even need to answer? Of course you are."

He gulped. "You…you're still wet. I'll grab you a towel." He disappeared into his 3x3 bathroom to fetch one. She poured the glass shards in the trash.

"You don't have to worry," Patty said when he came back. She wrapped the blue cloth around her hair, which had now completely unraveled from its braid.

"About what?" His brown eyes sparkled at her, marveling at how easy it was for her to be beautiful, even though she wasn't trying.

"About money. I'm going to get a job, a nice one. And I can take care of the baby if you don't, I-"

Shermy put a finger to her lips. "I won't make you go through this alone. Patricia Abigail Farnesworth," he kneeled. "Will you marry me?"

Patty gasped. "Oh, Shermy, yes! Yes!" She dove into his arms.

Shermy kissed her and patted her belly. "And baby makes three," he grinned.

"When will we tell the gang?"

Shermy sighed. "Some time or other. They always seem so busy, with high school and all."

"Perhaps we should throw a party!" Patty giggled.

"I think who we should really worry about telling is your parents." He knew he was bringing up a storm.

Patty nodded, now quiet. She pushed herself out of Shermy's arms and turned her face away. His hands graced her shoulders. He removed the towel that wrapped around her head and buried his face in her auburn hair. "I know that your mother is difficult," he whispered, his words tickling the nape of her neck. "But we can convince her."

"Convince her of what?" Patty cried, tears prickling her eyes. "She'll disown me. She wants me to be this good little girl who goes to college and gets a job and has a husband  _before_  she gets pregnant. She'll hate me."

He turned her around to face him. He sketched her face with his fingers, wiping away her tears. He gently raised her chin as he kissed her. He was as tender as the wind, barely brushing her lips with his own. "She won't hate you," he reassured.

"How can you be sure?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He smirked. "Because you're too cute to hate." He tickled her sides and she laughed until he drowned her with his kisses. Even if her mother would be a setback, he was not going to let it spoil his elation of being a parent.

* * *

**A/N: Critiques are very much appreciated! Please leave me a review about what you think about the story, my writing, or both! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_17 days after_

"Have you  _heard_  the news?"

The shriek greeted Lucy as Violet and Frieda crowded around her in the girl's locker room. It reeked of sweat, steam, and an overdose of flowery perfume, though only cheerleaders could be found there now. It was the new haven for after-school gossip, after a troupe of freshmen girls had infiltrated the last one.

"What news?" Lucy yawned, slipping on her cheer uniform. Last night was filled with parties, boys, and last-minute studying for this morning's history test. She was much too tired for gossip at the moment.

"Oh. My. God." Violet gleamed with excitement. "I can't believe you haven't heard yet. Ohmygod."

Frieda leaned against the cold locker doors. "Do get the point, Violet. My hair is getting mussed."

Violet sighed, frustrated. "They announced it this morning. The race has started!"

Lucy now knew the importance of Vi's news. She gave a shrill squeal and jumped into Vi's arms, who then started to squeal with her. They made a ring-around-the-rosies dance, finally falling down onto the tile floor. Lucy could have sworn there was a hairball lying right next to her head, but she didn't care.

Frieda snorted with disgust. "What's so important about a race?" she asked as Vi and Lucy scrambled back to their feet. "I thought you hated running. I know I do."

Vi slapped her with a towel. "I'm talking about the prom race, dummy!"

A mixture of 'oh' and 'ow' escaped Frieda as realization dawned upon her face. For the first time, excluding the time she had gotten a Ferrari for her 16th birthday, a smile crept onto her lips. For Frieda, this was tremendous. Vi and Lucy went back to freaking out.

* * *

Marcie attempted to pry open the locker room door with her right pinkie, the only finger that was not trying to balance the 12 Gatorade bottles, 2 cheer outfits, and 5 streamers bundled in her scrawny arms. When this failed, she tried to have her foot hook around the handle, basically doing an awkward split in the process. She heard someone walking behind her, but they didn't ask if she needed assistance.

"Not that I need any help," she murmured reassuringly to herself. "I got this."

Finally, she was able to open the door and squeeze herself through the doorway.

"Shhhhh!" Someone shushed from somewhere within the maze of lockers. "I think I heard someone come in."

Marcie almost lost grip of her things, wincing when a Gatorade bottle toppled to the floor. "Sorry!" she shouted, her voice reverberating over the tile walls. "I didn't know there was anyone in here. I can go if yo-"

The drawling voice of Frieda interrupted her. "Oh, it's only Marcie...nobody  _important_." The word stung like a poisoned dart. Marcie lowered her head when she came into their line of sight. She tried to open her locker quickly, even with her heavy load. "Do you have my chocolate mocha latte I asked you to order?"

"N-no," Marcie quivered. "Coach said that-"

"I don't care what Coach said,  _Fartzie._  I care about what  _I_  said, and what I said was that I need my chocolate mocha latte. Now!"

Her shout echoed like a bell inside Marcie's head, and Vi and Lucy's laughs prompted tears. She ducked her head lower so they couldn't see the water splash on her cheek.

"I-I can't get it now, F-Frieda, practice is only in a few minutes and I can't be late, Coach said-"

"'Coach said,' 'Coach said,' Coach said,'" screeched Frieda. "What did I just tell you? Are you going deaf as well as blind, Fartzie?"

Lucy's laugh was now a forced giggle. "Frieda, give her a break, you know that she can't be late for practice."

Frieda glared at Lucy, then sighed and started inspecting her flawless nails. "Can't a girl have some fun? God, Lucy, sometimes you just can't take a joke. We were just playing. Isn't that right, Fartzie?"

Marcie nodded, not looking at anything but her toes. She was still standing at her locker, trying to put everything in its place.

Frieda shrieked out what might have been a laugh and left, Lucy and Vi in tow. She wasn't the leader of the group, but she sure knew how to rule when she wanted to.

Another tear slithered down Marcie's face, then another. She wiped them off, rubbed the steam off her glasses, and started to dress for cheer practice.

Marcie wasn't good at cheer, or really anything athletic. Her body was crafted for academics, not splits or flips. But she wanted so badly to be on the team that Coach allowed her to join, with a few conditions. First, she had to show up on time for every practice, unless she had an illness or injury. Secondly, she had to act as the 'bus boy': grabbing everyone's drinks, cleaning everyone's outfits, and setting up all the equipment before a game. Finally, she had to abide by all the codes of conduct to the toe, or else she would be thrown off the team. It was a difficult life, but Marcie managed it; she spent hours practicing at school, not getting home until as late as 10, where she would then start on her homework for all 5 of her AP classes. It wasn't the amount of work she had to do, or the guidelines Coach had given her, that made her exhausted. It was some of her fellow cheerleaders, who found it their career in life to try everything they could to make Marcie quit the team. But still she persevered.

* * *

Marcie trotted into the gym, carrying 12 Gatorade bottles now filled with water. She gave one to each cheerleader, complimenting everyone as she went down the line. "Did you cut your hair? It looks so cute!" "Where did you get your nails done? They are absolutely fabulous!" "Congrats on passing that math test, I knew you had it in you!" Some of the girls would smile and return the compliment, whereas others would sneer and roll their eyes. Marcie pretended not to notice the actions of the latter.

Marcie grinned at Coach. "Those streamers you wanted are in my locker right now. I can give them to you after practice, if you want."

Coach, a burly woman with fiery red hair, showed a hint of a smile. "Good girl. That will be fine." Then, addressing all the cheerleaders, "Shall we begin?"

Practice always began with stretching. That equaled gossip. Vi, Lucy, and Frieda, however, often kept quiet at this time of practice, having already exhausted all faucets of interest in the locker room. But at the first mention of prom, they became as talkative as parakeets.

"I still haven't bought my dress. I was thinking I might go for a blue, or maybe hot pink," Lucy pondered.

Violet nodded her head vigorously. "Go for blue. It'll bring out your eyes."

"I've already ordered my dress. It's emerald green...like the shade everyone else will be when they see how gorgeous I am," Frieda pouted, focusing more on her hair than stretching.

"I think everyone will be gorgeous," piped up Jackie reassuringly. She was one of the kinder cheerleaders. Her blazing red hair and sprinkle of sun freckles made her look as pleasant as the sun. "Who do you think will be prom queen? I think it'll be Marcie." They caught each other's eyes and smiled. Frieda scoffed.

" _Puh_ -lease," she laughed. "There is no way in this universe that Marcie Johnson would ever be voted as prom queen."

"Why wouldn't she?" Jackie quipped.

Marcie gained confidence with someone else on her side. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Frieda's cheeks stained a blotchy red, her brows furrowing in anger. "Well...because of reasons. How could she? She has no sense for style, or quite anything, for that matter."

Jackie grinned. "I think you're just scared that she will win." Frieda scoffed again, but fell silent for the rest of the stretching. Jackie nudged Marcie's shoulder when they finished. "You really should run for prom queen. I'd vote for you."

"Really?" Pride blossomed on Marcie's cheeks. "I don't think I'd win, though. Not against them, anyway." She peered over at Vi, Lucy, and Frieda.

"I bet that I can help you beat them."

Marcie laughed at the preposterous idea. "You'd lose."

"Come on, you're not even going to try? What if I helped you out?"

"Why are you so set on making me run for prom queen?"

Jackie sighed. "Because...I think that the prom queen should be someone who actually deserves it."

Marcie stared at her, not sure if she should believe her. She didn't know much about Jackie, other than the fact that she made a killer scorpion pose. But then an image seeped into her head, one of her in a long, sleek, silver dress, linking arms with none other than Charlie Brown...

"Fine," she said, extending her hand to Jackie.

Jackie grinned. "Awesome."

They shook on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Patty in this chapter is a different Patty from the beginning chapter; the Patty in the first chapter is the Patty from the earlier comics and the Patty in this chapter is Peppermint Patty, who appeared later in the comics.  
> Just to clear up any confusion before it starts!

_21 days after_

At 1377 Eldridge Lane, a party was in progress. Streamers were like little rainbows falling from the ceiling, getting tangled with the dining room's golden chandelier. A hundred, though it seemed like a thousand, people crowded inside the humongous house. Some were dancing, some were making out, and most were drunk. A beleaguered host, who everyone called Schroeder, scrambled to make sure nothing was getting broken and trying to find the culprit who spiked the punch bowl. Music rocked the whole house; the bass was a beating drum that hypnotized the heart, calling for everyone to dance, to have fun, and to live.

Charlie Brown preferred to just sit.

He was only there on the behalf of Sally, even though it was Schroeder's birthday. Parties didn't appeal to Charlie Brown; the phrase "anything can happen" frightened him to no end. Surprises, even good ones, made his palms sweat.

So he simply sat in an orange armchair in the living room, watching his peers act like idiots. Now and then his foot tapped to the beat of the music, but that was the extent of his wild behavior. His eyes drifted to his watch and wondered when Sally would finally decide to go home.

* * *

Linus waded through the crowd, careful not to spill his cup of water over anyone. The dancefloor was certainly the most precarious place to carry liquids, but seeing as the entire house was a dancefloor, he had no choice.

Everyone suddenly started to cheer, the noise level rising to the point of ear-drum-breaking. Schroeder, the birthday boy himself, had stepped up to his much-reveled piano. Someone handed him a microphone. "Hi guys," his voice boomed from huge speakers. "I thought you might want a little bit of Beethoven, right?" The cheers escalated. "Okay. Awesome." He put the microphone down and cracked his knuckles. His band went to their instruments and tuned up. Everyone went silent.

A soft-pop version of Beethoven's 5th drifted dreamily throughout the house. Schroeder had taken it upon himself to rework classical music into something more appealing to his generation, and it had brought him internet fame. Though he loved the original pieces more than his own mother, he knew that the only way other people his age would listen to Mozart and Bach was if they were integrated into a pop-rock band sound. He did have some help; Franklin was his bass, Pig-Pen his drums, Linus's brother, Rerun, his guitar, and Sally Brown his vocalist and lyrical writer.

Linus couldn't stop himself from staring at Sally as she crooned to a song that was never meant to have lyrics. But somehow, she had made it work.

Her eyes glistened. Her curly blonde hair bobbed as she moved to the music. Her lips curled into a gentle smile, as if just singing made her the happiest person on earth. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Linus?"

Linus pulled himself out of his stupor. He turned to see Charlie Brown sitting right behind him. "Oh, hey," he was both relieved and perturbed by the distraction. But mostly, he was embarrassed that he had just been goggling at his friend's sister only a second a ago.

"Wanna sit?" Charlie motioned to the empty seat beside him. It was a small pink loveseat, and an image of Sally sitting next to him on it crossed his mind.

"Sure." He set his cup down on the coffee table, next to a dozen other red solo cups. "I didn't know you were here."

Charlie sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm not here for me, I'm here for…" He glanced over to the band.

"Schroeder?"

"Sally," Charlie corrected. "She needed a chaperone in case…you know."

Linus nodded. Sally had gotten in trouble for drinking and driving before, even though she would never admit it.

The song ended, and everyone started to cheer. Linus clapped enthusiastically.

"Is Lucy here with you?" Charlie asked.

Linus held back a snort. "You really think she'd miss this? She's been in love with Schroeder ever since we were kids. She's probably devising some plot to secretly hide her panties in his medicine cabinet right now."

"Oh dear," said a lovely, soprano voice, "I hope you aren't talking about me." Sally smirked from the rim of a plastic cup, her crimson lips like blooming rose petals. Heat rose to Linus's cheeks; he pretended to cough so he could divert his eyes from her gorgeous face.

"You might want to check that cough out, it might be contagious," Sally quipped, falling into the vacant lot on the loveseat. Linus noticed that she crossed her legs with both her knees and ankles curled around each other. It was like she wanted to wrap herself into herself. On her left leg, there was a large purple blotch along her calf.

"God, Sally, what happened to your leg?" Charlie exclaimed.

Sally glanced down at her bruise and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I bumped a coffee table or something. It's probably nothing serious." Charlie looked skeptical.

"You should at least put some ice on it," Linus offered.

"Ugh, I guess if you insist," Sally groaned, getting up.

Linus stood up too. "I can help you to the kitchen."

Sally laughed. "It's a bruise, not an amputation. I can get there by myself."

"Well…" Linus was grasping desperately for an excuse to follow her, to spend just a little more time with her. "I need to refill my cup anyway. And I trust the tap water hasn't been spiked."

"Yet," Sally added, giggling. "Okay, fine. I could do with some cute company."

Pride welled in Linus's chest.

* * *

Charlie Brown watched his sister and best friend leave for the kitchen. He chuckled at her flirty banter and Linus's awkward conversation. If only they knew how much they meant to each other…

A girl suddenly fell into Charlie's lap, whooping loudly as an alcohol-and-orange-juice concoction sloshed in her glass. He caught a glimpse of auburn hair and a splash of freckles before their faces smashed together in a wild, drunken, kiss. She gripped his head so tightly it was as if she was keeping him prisoner under her touch, and he could not escape. Her breath reeked of alcohol and…

He ripped himself from her embrace, shocked. "P-Patty?"

Sure enough, Peppermint Patty was sitting on his lap, smelling exactly like peppermints. Unlike most of the girls at the party, Patty dressed casual, with denim shorts, a sleeveless plaid shirt, and floppy sandals. Charlie wasn't surprised by this; Peppermint Patty always wore clothes for comfort rather than looks. What did surprise him, though, was that she was roaring drunk and had just fallen into his lap and kissed him. Not only that, but it was the first time she had even acknowledged his existence since…well, since the incident.

"Shhhhh," she hushed him, placing a wobbly finger on his lips. "More kissy, less talky."

"No, no, no, no, no," Charlie said, pushing her off his lap and standing up. "You're drunk."

"Does that make me less attractive?" she questioned, opening her arms wide. This large movement caused her whole body to sway. She barely kept herself upright. "Y'know what? Don't answer that."

Charlie sighed, exasperated. "Do you have a ride home?"

Her eyes widened, tears glistening at the corners. Suddenly, she broke into sobs. "No-o-o-o-o!" she cried. "I'm going to be stuck in this house foreve-e-e-er! And I don't even like this place!"

"Patty, you won't be stuck here forever. I'll drive you home."

"You-you will?" she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes, Patty."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, draping herself on him. "I could just _kiss_ you right now!"

"As much as I'd like that, I don't think now is the time," he said, prying her arms off his shoulders. "Let me just grab my sister and we'll go."

"Now? Why so soon? Let's parta-a-a-a-ay!" Patty shrieked, raising her glass in the air, all of her drink spilling onto the expensive rug floor.

"Shit," Charlie muttered at the spill. Then, addressing Patty, "I thought you didn't like this place."

"That was five seconds ago. I've changed since then."

Charlie took her hand and started leading her to the kitchen. "Sure you have. You're a whole new woman."

"Hey! Don't get sassy with me, mister," she whined. "Say, where did all my drink go?"

* * *

The kitchen was surprisingly empty when Linus and Sally entered. Both knew their ways around the house: Linus because of his tutoring of Schroeder's younger brother, Alex, and Sally because of band practice.

"Just sit down, I'll grab you the ice," Linus said, moving towards the refrigerator. Sally complied, hopping onto the counter.

"I thought you were here to refill your water, or were you just saying that as an excuse to be in my glorious presence?" Sally joked.

Linus fiddled with putting the ice in a plastic bag. "Both."

She grinned. "Why thank you for the compliment, my dear sir. And I don't see what the big deal is," she argued. "It's just a bruise."

"I just want to make sure you're safe," Linus claimed, giving her a sarcastic smile.

He brought over the bag of ice and placed it on her calf. She winked. "Sure."

Linus looked down at her bruise and studied it more closely. "This is pretty ugly, though." He winced as she slapped his shoulder. "You know what I mean. There's no way a bump into a coffee table could have done this."

Sally shrugged again and said nothing. Linus studied her face, her hair, her eyes. She stared back.

"Uh-um. Uh," Linus stuttered, wanting to say something to break the silence, but having absolutely nothing in his mind to say except, "You are so beautiful." But there was no way he was going to be that direct.

Sally smiled, embarrassment blossoming on her cheeks. It wasn't a smirk or giggly smile, like her per usual, but a true, reassuring, happy smile. It gave Linus confidence.

"I, uh, I was wondering if… if you…well, you and I could-"

"Hey Sally, we gotta go. Peppermint Patty is completely drunk and I've gotta take her home before she spills more stuff on Schroeder's carpet," Charlie interrupted Linus from the kitchen door, an inebriated Patty draped over him. Linus closed his eyes, not believing how terribly close he was to asking Sally out, only to be cut short by his best friend.

"I'll be right with you, one sec," Sally said, jumping off the table. "You were saying, Linus?"

His confidence was gone, like air in a deflated balloon. "Nothing, Sally," he murmured, trying to find something to do with his hands. He ended up buttoning and unbuttoning the last button on his shirt.

Sally searched him with her eyes, as if she was trying to find his confidence for him. Then, giving up, she sighed and skipped out of the room to her brother, the "relationship ruiner."

He gave one last look out the kitchen door, watching her leave the house. On the way, she bumped into Schroeder, which caused her to wail with happiness. "Oh, darling, happy birthday! I know I already told you this, but truly, I wish you the happiest birthday in the world. You are a dream." She then planted a small kiss on his cheek and flitted away. Envy poured itself over Linus like sticky Gatorade on a football player.

* * *

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Please don't," Charlie Brown threatened, feeling helpless behind the steering wheel. Peppermint Patty had been sitting in his backseat for 15 minutes, 10 of which having stomach pains. He glanced over at Sally, pleading, "Could you get her a bag or something?"

"Sure. Have you had any McDonald's drive-thru recently?" A retching sound came from the backseat. "Oops, too late."

Charlie wanted to smash his head into the dashboard a thousand times.

"Sorry," Patty moaned.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Here you are," Charlie finally said when they arrived at Patty's house. "Do you think you need help to the door?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Patty waved him off, opening up the car door. She took three steps and fell on her face.

Charlie facepalmed. "Good grief."

He exited the car and went to help her up. Her knees, palms, and forehead were bleeding from the impact with cement. "I don't feel good."

"No, really? I couldn't tell," Charlie said sarcastically, leading her to the door.

"No, not the front door. My parents didn't know I left tonight."

"How do you expect to get in, then?"

She directed him to the back of the house and pointed to an open second-story window.

"I'll need a lift."

"You're going to owe me big time," Charlie grunted, getting into position to push her up into the window.

"Like I'm even going to remember tonight," she said, placing her foot into his cupped hands. He thrust her up, and she grabbed onto the ledge, pulling herself up into the room.

"You might not, but I will," he whispered loudly to her. "And now I know where you live."

Patty poked her head from the window, her hair shining in the moonlight. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Night."

"Night." Charlie realized that in that moment, she was beautiful.

Perhaps surprises weren't all that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Most of this chapter is in relation to (Plain) Patty, while the last few paragraphs are in regard to (Peppermint) Patty. Just to clear up any confusion before it starts :)**

**Thank you for the support I have received! I appreciate it so much.**

**In case you cared, I listened to "Proud of Your Boy" (a deleted song from Disney's _Aladdin_ ) while writing the first part of the chapter.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

_24 days after_

The clock ticked like a nervous beetle. _TickTickTickTickTick_. Only ticks, no tocks, as if time itself was in a hurry.

Patty sat on a floral-printed settee, her clammy hand clasped in Shermy's sweaty one, waiting for her mother to return with tea. Bile rose in her throat as she realized how _proper_ it all was. A glass coffee table was placed in front of them, though her mother would have a fit if anyone actually placed a coffee mug on it. On the wall opposite them hung a collection of pearly white china, destined to shatter at any sign of chaos. An old grandfather clock stood in the corner of the room; a painted moon, sun and stars glided behind its ebony numbers. This was not the source of the ticking. Instead, a square, outdated alarm clock ticked away on the unused grand piano. The room was like a fancy cage.

It stifled her.

Her father sat across them, smiling weakly, as if he knew exactly what they came to tell him and wishing they had come for anything but. Patty always loved her father more than her mother (or Erlene, as Patty preferred to call her); his only fault was that he never defended her against Erlene's barbed words.

Everything Erlene said greeted Patty like a welcome-home slap in the face. Nothing was safe from the woman's scrutiny: the way Patty acted, spoke, even laughed. The first words she said to Patty when she opened the door that day was, " Really, Patricia? You're wearing _that_ dress? Does everything you own come from a charity?" Patty wished she could have retorted with, "A simple 'hello' would have sufficed." But Erlene wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

The clicking of heels sent another wave of nausea over Patty. Erlene walked from the kitchen holding a silver platter with four tiny teacups and a plate of chocolate fudge. She placed it atop the coffee table, offered cream and sugar to her husband and daughter, and then crossed her legs and arms, staring at Patty. "So?" she said through pursed lips, "Why are you here? Do you have news? It better not concern _him_." Her eyes darted threateningly to Shermy.

Patty gulped. Shermy squeezed her hand. "I do have news, mom, dad. Shermy and I…well, we're engaged."

Her father smiled a real smile. It melted the fear in Patty that Erlene instilled in her. But the feeling didn't last.

"How long?" Erlene quipped.

 _TickTickTickTickTick_.

"Um…how long what?" Patty asked nervously. Shermy fidgeted in his seat.

"How long until the wedding, of course. Really, Patricia, do I need to articulate every word for you so you can understand what I say?"

Heat rose to Patty's cheeks. "Shermy and I haven't picked a date yet," she stammered.

"Good. Then this isn't permanent. We can still change your mind," Erlene said, as if everything was fixed.

Patty suddenly found herself standing, her body hot with frustration. "I want to marry Shermy! I have no intention of not doing so."

Erlene glared at Patty until the latter, now embarrassed, sat back down.

 _TickTickTickTickTick_.

"My dear Patricia, will you look at him?" She waved a hand at Shermy, who was trying hard not to speak out. He bit his lip so hard blood started to dribbled down his chin. "He's _average_. A good-for-nothing louse who will never make his way through college, never get a good, high-paying job, never serve you any purpose in life. I want you to marry a respectable man, a well-trained man in both manners and knowledge. Not this nobody. What will this man provide for you that others couldn't?"

"I love him," Patty said bitterly, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Now, but in 5 years? 2, even? You are a stupid, selfish girl, Patricia, so quick to believe the lies of young men who say they love you. Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you."

 _TickTickTickTickTick_.

"Erlene-," Patty's father tried to interject, but Erlene cut him off.

"Henry, do you really think we should just allow our daughter to marry this…this degenerate?"

 _TickTickTickTickTick_.

"Sherman is a respectable man, Erlene, I have known him all his life and I know he is intelligent and a hard worker. I think he would suit Patty just fine."

"Thank you, sir," Shermy mumbled.

_TickTickTickTickTick._

"But Patricia could do so much better!"

 _TickTickTickTickTick_.

"I'm pregnant," Patty shouted, causing her parents to go still. Shermy sunk his head into his hands, defeated. Erlene turned to stone.

"Out," Erlene whispered. Patty blinked in surprise. Erlene raised her voice, "Out."

Patty and Shermy both stood and rushed to the door. Erlene beat them to it and opened it for them. "I never want to see scum like you again," she hissed. She slammed the door behind them.

Patty collapsed to the ground in sobs before they reached Shermy's car. "That ticking! That damn ticking," she cried. "It was going so fast…everything was going so fast…I didn't think, I just said it. I shouldn't have told them. I shouldn't have told her. At least we would still be on speaking terms...but now..."

Shermy kneeled down beside her, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. His face was blank, and his words were monotone. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

The shock of the recent events paralyzed them. They sat there, in her parents' driveway, for what felt like hours. Finally, Shermy regained his strength. He pulled Patty up, though her body was limp. "A burger will cheer you up," he said with a fake cheerfulness. Patty said nothing.

* * *

Franklin chewed lazily on a veggie burrito as he watched his friend, Pig-Pen, scarf down his fifth Diabetes Dump. "Ten seconds," Linus said excitedly, staring at his watch. Charlie Brown frowned distractedly into his salad.

It was a game they had invented, almost immediately after they had invented the first Diabetes Dump. The Diabetes Dump was a concoction of the most fat-dripped, carbohydrate-filled, unhealthy food available in the school cafeteria, which was then deep-fried and dipped in ketchup, ranch, and mustard. It smelled revolting, but by their standards tasted delicious. The game was much simpler; players would stuff in their mouth as many Diabetes Dumps as they could without throwing up. Pig-Pen reigned supreme, having set a record of 25 Diabetes Dumps in 5 minutes. Linus came at a close second with 23, and Franklin came in third at 19. Charlie Brown, as always, came in last (a lousy 7). Schroeder now and then made a good run, but he stopped when he spent an entire math period heaving his guts out.

"Time's up!" Linus shouted, jumping up and doing a little jig around the table. "How many?"

"Five," Pig-Pen said through a mouthful of Diabetes Dump.

Linus slumped dejectedly back into his seat. "Come on man, that's not even _trying_."

"Dude, calm down, I have a history test today. I need to be in ship shape for my memory to work."

"Fine," Linus sighed. "You wanna try?" He raised an eyebrow at Franklin.

Franklin shook his head. "No thanks. I've had my fill for the week."

"It's only Monday," Charlie Brown pointed out, still contemplating his salad.

Franklin smiled. "Exactly."

"Oh. My. Gooooooooooood!" The four were greeted by the presence of Vi, who was giddy with juicy gossip. Pig-Pen suddenly perked up; Franklin had to stop his eyes from rolling. "Ew, what's that?"

She was, of course, referring to the still uneaten Diabetes Dumps, which sat in a staggering pile in front of Pig-Pen. "Er, uh, nothing," he said, pushing them off the table. "What's up?"

Ignoring the fact that Pig-Pen had just shoved a pile of greasy food to the floor, Vi squeezed between him and Franklin. Franklin scooted as far from her as possible. "Okay, so I know you guys hate gossip and such, but I _have_ to tell you this."

"No, you don't. You don't have to do something unless you'll die if you don't. Will you combust if you don't tell us this?" Franklin said, annoyed.

Vi paused, thinking it over. "Sort of, yeah," she said to him with a winning smile. "Anyway, I know you guys don't know this cause I just found out. And I was the first person she told."

"Who?"

"Patty," Vi whispered, as if it was a very important secret. "Shermy and her are getting married."

"What?" Franklin, Pig-Pen, Linus, and Charlie Brown said at the same time.

"I know," she said, puffing out her chest. "And she's made me her Maid of Honor. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh yeah," Franklin said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Pig-Pen said dreamily.

"They don't know the date yet, but she said the whole gang's invited," Vi beamed. "Oh gosh, is that the time?" she said, looking at her phone. "The bell is going to ring any second. Guess I'll see you guys around, then. Bye."

When she was finally out of hearing distance, Pig-Pen heaved a long, dreamy sigh. "She sat next to me."

Franklin frowned. "Yeah, and I'm sitting next to you right now and your heart isn't all aflutter."

"Geez, go easy on him. What's gotten into you lately?" Linus demanded.

"Nothing," Franklin muttered, taking off from the table.

"You'd think we insulted his honor, the way he's acting," Linus said as the bell sounded.

Pig-Pen watched the disappearing back of Franklin, completely dumbfounded. "He has been on edge lately, especially when Vi's around. Or when any girl is around, for that matter."

"Maybe he still believes in cooties," Linus said, making a face. Pig-Pen gave him a light-hearted punch in the shoulder, laughing. They picked up their things and headed out of the lunch room.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Charlie Brown said, dispensing of his uneaten salad and running after them.

Pig-Pen clapped Charlie on the back, leaving a dusty handprint. "Speaking of people acting strange, what's up with you? You've barely said anything all day. And don't say it's nothing. Because a guy knows when another guy has fallen for a girl. Don't we?" He winked at Linus.

"Okay, okay, it is a girl, but it's also not...oh, who am I kidding? I don't even know what it is. All I know is I'm just some guy at a party, minding my own business, and then a girl starts kissing me."

"First of all," Pig-Pen said, "don't make it sound like it was such an inconvenience. I'd pay to have something like that happen to me."

"You don't understand; it was Patty. As in, _Peppermint_ Patty."

"Didn't she refuse to talk to you until the end of time?"

"Yeah, about a month ago. I don't know, it's just confusing. Patty's confusing. Girls are confusing."

Pig-Pen laughed. "You said it. Now wish me luck on that test." He ducked into his history classroom.

"Don't forget the Diet of Worms was in 1521," Linus shouted after him. "Hey, I better get over to math. See you later."

Charlie almost didn't hear, he was so immersed in the meanings and sub-meanings, contexts and sub-contexts, of what happened between him and Patty. And he still couldn't make any sense of it.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think about my story, my writing, or both! Critiques are always welcome :)**


End file.
